


First of the Collection

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, competitive boyfriends, winged nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500:DenialThe feather that started it all.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	First of the Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello NvrLndBoi/Bastian here o/  
> I never had a plan for continuing any of my HM500s into stories of their own. But Collecting Feathers seems to be one of the HM500s that I can fit into any of future prompts given or at least most of them. 
> 
> I will be putting the three fics I have: Collecting Feathers, A Little Help Collecting, and this one in a series in the right order. I will probably never release them in the correct order because I write them for the HM500s but I will at some point complete all 25 feathers' stories. This is not me saying I will do all my HM500s to fit this series but if it does fit I will. Please be patient with me on this. Thank you. 
> 
> Update!: Thank you to
> 
> [SomeLittleInfamy/ByTheAngell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell)
> 
> for this(1 of 2) lovely moodboard:
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Magnus made his way out to their loft’s balcony watching as his boyfriend stretched out the full length of his wings.

Magnus had been familiar with Nephilim wings but had never experienced them so frequently and up close before. Even more, now that his Alexander had finally moved into the loft with him. As he moved forward he felt the soft texture of a feather beneath his foot.

“At this rate, I could make myself a Nephilim pillow, darling.” Magnus teased as he picked up the feather to show it off.

His boyfriend turned to him quickly zeroing in on the blue feather with an offended gaze. “I don’t shed that often.”

They both knew that was a lie. It was already mid-July and Alec’s wings were starting to shed their flight feathers.

“I think it’s adorable. Finding little reminders of your time here.” Magnus mused playing with the feather in his hand.

Magnus watched as his boyfriend’s embarrassment stood out against the backdrop of blue hues provided by the Nephilim’s wings.

“At most, it’s probably one or two a week.” Alec reasoned.

“Try again darling. I think I find closer to five a week.” Magnus responded as he reached up to caress Alec’s flushed cheek. “I don’t mind them one bit, sayang. I was merely teasing you. I cherish every time I discover one in our loft.”

Alec leaned into Magnus’ open palm with a small huff. “I still don’t believe it’s that many. I bet you wouldn’t be able to find twenty-five of them in two months.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Darling, I can assure you I would easily find them and extras.”

Alec stared straight into his warlock’s glamoured chocolate eyes with a glint in his own.

Magnus knew that look. He had seen it in all of the Lightwood siblings before and in his own face when a competition was involved.

“Alright. Let’s make a bet of it then. If you don’t find the feathers then we get rid of the weird vase in the living room.” Alec proposed confidently.

Magnus pulled away in a dramatic gesture as he looked at Alec in shock. “My prized Ming-dynasty one of a kind vase?! Alexander I will have you know that is a personal attack!”

Alec rolled his eyes knowing his boyfriend was only joking. “Come on Magnus you said last time that it doesn’t go with the fungus shins of the room.”

“Feng shui, darling and it doesn’t matter it’s a nice conversation piece.” Magnus crossed his arms pouting, “Fine but if I win you dress up in a tuxedo for a date.”

Alec’s blush returned and he felt his boyfriend’s smug gaze on him. _There was no way he was about to give in that easily. No way Magnus would find enough of his feathers._

“Fine, you’re on, Mags.” Alec agreed.

“Look darling I think I see one coming loose now” Magnus moved his hands towards Alec’s wings to a flight feather already attempting to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) come join us if you are 18+. 
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
